For the production of multi-layered circuits, use is made of epoxy-resin adhesive films which comprise a fiber glass mat impregnated with epoxy resin. On a 100 weight percent basis, a film comprises about 45 weight percent glass fibers, inclusive of additives, and about 55 weight percent epoxy resin. In 100 parts by weight of the epoxy resin, there are about 3 parts by weight of a hardener, dicyandiamide, as the epoxy resin is used for the impregnation of the starting glass fiber mat (or tissue). After impregnation of the glass fiber mat, a plurality of these foils are interdigitated with a plurality metallic conductor foils and the resulting alternately multilayered sandwich-like arrangement is hardened under pressure at a temperature of about 170.degree. C. Customary solvents in which the hardener is preliminarily dissolved before being mixed with the epoxy resin are methyl glycol and N,N-dimethylformamide. Each of these solvents has a low flash point, which is below 500.degree. C. For reasons of safety, it would be desirable not to employ solvents of this kind.